The Truth
by Ziviah10
Summary: Gordon tells Virgil the truth as to why he doesn't eat fish.


Gordon stretched as he surveyed the ocean around him. He was glad Virgil had suggested this trip, things had been getting a little tense recently between him and Scott, and Virgil had apparently picked up on it.

_Virgil picks up on everything. _Gordon thought, shaking his head fondly.

Even though they were only a few miles out from Tracy Island, Gordon could feel himself relaxing in the peace and quiet.

'Enjoying yourself?' Virgil asked as he came over with a cooler-box in his hand.

Gordon grinned and nodded, 'Yeah, it was a great idea Virge, thanks.' He accepted a sandwich from Virgil and bit into it. Immediately, his face puckered. He grabbed a napkin and spat out his mouthful.

'What's in these sandwiches?' He croaked, 'tuna?'

Virgil nodded, 'Yeah, that's right, tuna.' He frowned, 'Why, what's wrong?'

Gordon sighed, 'Virgil, you know I don't eat fish.'

Virgil smacked his forehead and, with a guilty look on his face, said, 'I'm sorry Gordon, I forgot.'

Gordon waved a hand, 'Eh, it's ok,' He glanced at the sandwich in his hand, 'did you happen to bring any other sandwiches?'

Virgil nodded, 'Yeah, I brought some roast beef and lemon curd sandwiches.'

Gordon accepted one from Virgil and bit into it.

'Why?'

Gordon paused and looked up at Virgil with a quizzical look on his face, 'What do you mean?' He asked around the food in his mouth.

'I mean, why don't you eat fish?' Virgil elaborated.

Gordon swallowed and grinned, 'I've told you millions of time, I'm part fish, I don't feel comfortable eating my own.'

Virgil rolled his eyes and swatted Gordon around the head. 'Ha-ha, be serious bro.'

Gordon rolled his eyes and leant back, 'Ok fine, it happened in 2055...'

_**-Flashback-**_

Gordon loved the ocean. That was no secret as far as he was concerned. Whenever he met anyone, the first thing he said –besides hello, of course- was 'I really love the ocean.' So when his father had suggested they go to the beach for a family holiday, Gordon was ecstatic. His brothers hadn't been as enthusiastic, but had agreed to it, John, very begrudgingly.

Gordon rocked back and forth on his feet, waiting for Alan, John and Scott, who were still inside their bach, doing god knows what.

'Hurry up guys!' He yelled.

'The ocean isn't going anywhere Gordon.' John yelled from inside the bach.

'How can you be sure?' Gordon called, 'it might be _waving _goodbye.'

There was silence, before he heard John mutter, 'One more stupid ocean joke, and I swear I'll drown him.'

'Come o-o-o-o-o-n-n-n-n!' Gordon cried.

Scott appeared in the doorway, an amused look on his face, 'Keep your pants on Fish,' He said, helping Alan put his beach shoes on.

'Finally!' Gordon grabbed Alan's arm and they sprinted down the short path to the water. Scott and John exchanged amused glances and followed them down. John found a comfortable spot in the sand well away from the water and opened one of the many thick books he had brought with him. Scott found a spot next to him and watched his brothers in the water. Virgil and Jeff had left earlier in the day to go to the shops to get some of the essential things plus some ice-creams. They weren't expected back for at least thirty minutes, so Scott was on baby-sitting duty.

It wasn't long before Alan got sick of the water and came up to build a race-track on the sand. Scott joined him and soon they had an epic track with their cars rolling around on it. Suddenly, the sound of arguing reached their ears, they all turned and saw Jeff and Virgil striding towards them, Virgil held a plastic bag and a grumpy look on his face.

'What took you guys so long?' Scott asked as they walked up.

Jeff shrugged, 'Traffic was terrible.'

Scott nodded and took the bag form Virgil, 'Where's the fire Virge?'

Virgil scowled, 'Dad made me pay half.' He muttered.

'How much was half?' John asked, accepting a white-chocolate Magnum from Scott.

'Don't ask.' Virgil said, taking a mint ice-cream, 'let's just say I won't be buying that paint set anytime soon.'

Scott handed a lime flavoured one to Alan and then took one out for himself.

'Hey, where's the fish?' Virgil asked, glancing around.

'He;s swimming, what else?' Scott muttered.

'Are you sure?' Jeff inquired, 'I can't see his red hair anywhere in the near vicinity.'

Scott turned to look and, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, realized that his father was right. Gordon was nowhere to be seen.

Gordon only started to get worried when, not only was the shore getting farther away, but when he could feel the tide pulling him out to sea. At first, he wasn't worried. He started to swim back to shore, and it was when he realized that he was going nowhere that he started to panic. The waved were getting bigger and rougher the farther out he was dragged.

'HELP!' He screamed, hoping someone would magically hear him.

A wave pulled him under water, but he fought his way to the surface. His head broke the water and he drew in a breath before screaming out again. He was dragged back under. This time however, no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get to the surface, the suction being too great. He stopped struggling, suddenly feeling incredibly weak. Dark spots started to appear in his vision and his lungs screamed at him for air. Just as his eyes started to droop shut, he spotted a familiar looking grey creature swimming his way.

_Is that a...dolphin? _Gordon wearily thought.

The dolphin bumped against his arm and chirped. Then Gordon felt himself start to move through the water rapidly. He realized he was being towed to the surface. His head broke the surface and he desperately drew in a breath. He coughed violently and drew in another breath.

'Gordon!' He heard someone yell.

He turned slightly from the dolphin's back and saw a Coast Guard boat heading his way. He looked back at the dolphin and whispered, 'Thank you.' The dolphin chirped and ducked back into the water. The last thing Gordon was aware of, was of someone pulling him out of the water.

_**-End Flashback-**_

'Well...' Virgil started, he seemed at a loss for words.

Gordon nodded, 'Yeah I know,' He fingered his sandwich, 'I guess I thought I owed sea-life one for saving me.'

Virgil smiled, 'Well, we're all certainly grateful that dolphin was there,' He sighed, 'we were terrified when the Coast Guard brought you in unconscious.'

Gordon grinned, 'Well now you know,' He cast Virgil a glance, 'Just promise me you won't tell the others.'

Virgil laughed, 'I promise.' He glanced up at the sky, which was rapidly darkening. 'Let's head back, it looks like rain.'

Gordon nodded and gave a two-fingered salute, 'Aye-aye sir.'


End file.
